The Beckoning
by JazTheWolfGirl
Summary: I was very fond of the character Griffin so i made this fanfic about him...well sorta anyway its about him kidnapping two paladin children. Only one isnt a Paladin. oh, no, Nudger Lynch isnt a Paladin but no one knows shhh. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this because I was thinking 'what happened to griffin after he was thrown at that electrical thingy?' Maybe he died. O well, not in this story.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Griffin, David or Jumper.

I do however own Nudger and Corey Lynch. ^ ^

_**The Beckoning**_

**Prologue**

Griffin woke in the darkness of the desert. He lay beside the large shocky thing (sorry not sure what it was called). Griffin rolled over and got to his feet. "David, ya fking bstard." He muttered quietly, kicking at the sand. Then he teleported back to The Lair. He sighed angrily and flipped a switch. A Paladin family rest in a town close by. He got a few pistols and then teleported away.

**Chapter1**

Nudger laughed as he beat Corey on the game _again_. "Corey, you make this too easy." He laughed quietly.

"Nudge," Corey whispered, tossing the controller down. "Why are you so much better at this game?"

"You're a girl." Nudger stated. Corey wacked her bother in the head with her pillow. He rubbed his fingers thru his black hair and looked at her angrily. "Ow, that hurt, Corey."

"So did what you said!" Corey muttered, leaving the play room. Nudger followed, his dark green eyes filled with apology.

"Corey, c'mon. it was a joke." He tried over and over. "We aren't kids anymore, Corey, we're—" he gasped when he saw the man appear in front of them. Corey screamed and flung her pillow at him, terrified.

"How goes it?" the man grinned evilly, he held a gun in his right hand. Nudger stared at it.

"Who are you?" he asked, pulling his twin sister behind him protectively.

"Why, I'm Griffin. Nice to meet you, young Paladins." The man said, chuckling a little. Corey and Nudger already figured their parents were dead.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

"What do you want from us, you monstrosity?" Nudger hissed. Corey just stared at them both; trying to figure out was going on. She didn't know about the Jumpers like Nudger did.

"I came to kill a couple Paladins in training." Griffin grinned evilly and aimed the gun at Corey. "Ladies first."

Nudger pushed Corey into the other room as Griffin pulled the trigger. He felt the pain before it registered as they appeared in his own bedroom. He lay on top of Corey, blood leaking from his side. His breath caught and he found himself on the floor by the bed, holding his side.

"Nudger!" Corey screamed after a moment.

He looked up to see Griffin there, the gun aimed at Corey. He grew angrier than ever and he somehow gained the energy to tackle the man. They were then in the backyard. Nudger punched the man and then cried out in pain as the man punched him in his bleeding side. Nudger fell to the ground and curled into a ball.

Corey was at the door. "Nudger!" she ran at him and fell to her knees by him. "Nudger, what's happening?" she was in tears. She caressed her brother's face.

Nudger blinked, his own eyes watering. "Dad never wanted you to know about this…" he murmured. "He didn't want you to be in the battle. He only taught me…but…but I'm not a Paladin…apparently."

"Nudger, please, don't…"

"I want you to close your eyes, Corey…" Nudger said. "You shouldn't have to see this." He winced at a burst of pain in his side and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Corey let out a sob. "Nudge, please, please, please. You can't die."

"Say your goodbyes." Griffin said, aiming his pistol at Corey.

Nudger grabbed Corey's arm and teleported to a familiar place. A desert they'd played at all the time when they'd been younger. It was night time. There for it was very peaceful there. Nudger leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He felt Corey smooth his hair the way their mother had and he burst into tears. "Shh, Nudge, don't cry." Corey murmured. "If you do—"

"The more you run the more fun this will be." Griffin said from a few feet away.

"Go away!" Corey snapped, starting to sob again. "Go away and leave us alone!"

Griffin laughed he came closer he placed the barrel of the gun to Corey's neck. Corey gasped quietly and froze. Nudger reached for her hand but he was getting dizzy. There was three of her. Which one was the real one? All he saw before he passed out was Corey's look of pain.


End file.
